The invention relates generally to a golf club head and, more particularly, to a wood-type golf club head having a volume of at least 150 cc.
Current driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of steel or titanium alloys. For example, oversize driver heads exceeding 300 cc in volume are usually formed of a lightweight titanium alloy such as Ti 6A1-4V. Unless modified, oversize heads can have a relatively high center of gravity, which can adversely affect launch angle and flight trajectory of a golf ball. Thus, many club heads have integral sole weight pads cast into the head at a predetermined location to lower the club""s center of gravity. Also, epoxy may be later added through the hosel to obtain a final desired weight of the club head. Alternatively, club heads may have weights, usually of a higher density material than the titanium or steel alloy, externally attached to the sole. The weights may be welded in place or attached using a fastener such as a screw. Because of the repeated contact with the ground during the golfer""s swings, use of an adhesive alone is not advised as a long term, external attachment method for a weight.
These weights are of a prescribed amount and are attached prior to purchase. However, the club""s weighting typically is set for a standard, or ideal, swing type. Thus, even though the weight may be too light or too heavy, or too far forward or too far rearward, the golfer cannot adjust or customize the club weighting to his or her particular swing.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a golf club head that allows a golfer to fine tune the weight of the club head for his or her swing. The present invention fulfills this need and others.
The invention provides a golf club head having adjustable weight, allowing the golfer to fine tune the club for his or her swing. The club head includes a body having a ball-striking face, a sole, a crown, and a side extending rearwardly from the face. The body defines an interior cavity and a recess on a selected wall of the body spaced apart from the striking face. A threaded opening is disposed in the recess. The club head further includes a weight assembly having fastener and a mass element configured to be press-fit into the recess the such that a first end is adjacent the bottom of the recess. The mass element also has an aperture configured to receive the fastener flush. The fastener removably attaches the weighting assembly to the bottom wall of the club head. Pressure from the fastener attachment provides a press-fit of the mass element in the recess. Thus, a golfer can try out a selected first weight on the club head and then change to a different second weight that may be more desirable in its mass and/or mass distribution properties.
In a preferred embodiment, the weight assembly further includes a retaining element configured to retain the fastener the aperture in the mass element and to receive the tip of a tool for tightening or loosening the fastener. The retaining element also serves to aid in removing the mass element when the fastener is loosened, as the head of the fastener presses against the retaining element in an outward direction while the retaining element is secured to the mass element. Preferably there is a low friction element positioned between the head of the fastener and the retaining element. The mass and retaining elements move in concert as the fastener is loosened from the selected wall.
In a detailed aspect of a preferred embodiment, the mass element may be configured in various shapes and densities. For example, the weight assembly can have a triangular shape and one side portion could be different in density. Thus, the weight assembly could move the center of gravity slightly forward, slightly to the toe and rear or slightly to the rear and heel, depending upon the arrangement of the heavier side portion. Other shapes of the weight assembly can be employed for different weighting schemes as well as for cosmetic effect.
In another detailed aspect of a preferred embodiment, the body defines a plurality of recesses for receiving a weight assembly. Optionally, a combination of a weight assemblies and plugs can be secured in the plurality of recesses.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.